Lore
"Lore" is the term that explains facts, traditions, beliefs and other world building information in Sins of the Soulless that a character MAY or MAY NOT know about. Unlike Masteries, Lore is not a skill in the traditional sense as it's not a skill that can be truly built on like Masteries can. Lore is simply knowledge that your character knows and prevents one's character from knowing "everything". Lore on itself has little effect on your character but down the road during certain situations, it can be quite beneficial to your character. Lore cannot be trained like Masteries, they are simply rewards gained through actions such as studying the subject you wish or being mentored as well as experiencing certain events. Having a few Lores is standard but a character that has a vast amount of lore is a sign of high prestige and honor, at least seen by those in the world itself as people tend to like people whom are knowledgeable or intelligent. Examples of Lore Regions * Thrymir geography - Your Character knows the basic geography of the Thrymir Region * Celestine geography - Your Character knows the basic geography of the Celestine Region Kingdoms * Ivalice Existence - Your Character knows there's a Kingdom named Ivalice * Ivalice Culture and Society - Your Character has a basic idea on Ivalice's culture and society * The Empire of Thrymir's Military - Your Character has a basic understanding on how the Empire's military is structured and lead Religion * Imperial Divines - Your character has a basic understanding about the Imperial Divine Patheon * Lore of Hokuten''' - Your character has a basic understanding about the Divine Being, Hokuten * Temple of the One - Your character has a basic understanding about the Temple of the One '''Dark Lords * Dark Lords Lore - Your character has a basic understanding about the Dark Lords * Lore of Valaso - Your character has a basic understanding about the Dark Lord Valaso * In depth Lore of Valaso - Your character has extensive knowledge about the Dark Lord Valaso * Dark Lords Origins - Your character has a basic understanding about how the Dark Lords originally came to be Deadra * Deadra Lore - Your character has a basic understanding about the existence of Deadra * Abyss Knight Lore - Your character has a basic understanding about the unique Deadra, the Abyss Knights People and Experiences * Daniel Fortesque - Your character has met the man that goes by the name of Daniel Fortesque * Battle of Gallowmere Lore - your character has a basic understanding about the Battle of Gallowmere Or your Character witnessed the battlefield from afar or was apart of the battle * Daniel Fortesque Death - Your character knows the circumstances of Daniel Fortesque's death Quests * Dishonor or Death - Your Character participated in the Quest, Dishonor or Death or has a basic understanding of the event. Era's * The Age of Creation Lore - your character has a basic understanding about the first era * The War in the Heavens Lore -your character has a basic understanding about the second era * The Age of Fire Lore - your character has a basic understanding about the the third era * The Dark Ages Lore - your character has a basic understanding about this fourth era * The Age of Cinders Lore - Your character has a basic understanding about the fifth era Important Notes * Your character DOES NOT KNOW EVERYTHING! * Lore can apply to almost everything! * Lore can apply to masteries, specifically Magic! Just Because you know how to combine certain elements or compounds in the real world doesn't mean your character would, especially when they are not skilled! * Lore's are only rewarded by a Story DM or a regular DM * Lore's can be earned in a free roaming thread however it must be approved by a Story DM or a regular DM * Make sure to remind your Story DM or regular DM about the Lore's your character earned after doing a Quest has been added to your character's page If it hasn't already. * If your character has a Lore about a subject, they doesn't necessary mean they know everything about that subject. Just because your character has a basic understanding of the Dark Lords, that doesn't mean you know about them in depth or know all the Dark Lords in existence, you simply wouldn't. * The More Lore's a character receives, the more prestige a character will recieve